When Nina Gets Sick
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: When Nina gets sick, will Fabian reveal his love for her? Rated T because I'm very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Nina, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian: She's too sick!**

**Nina: Fabian, it's *cough* fine... Hugz Kissez doesn't own House Of Anubis...*cough cough***

**Me: Thanks Nina! Here's a potion that will take away the sore throat for a while!**

**Fabian: You had that the whole time? Give it here! *snatches bottle and gives it to Nina***

**Nina: *weakly* Thanks. *Drinks a sip* I better save the rest... *Falls asleep***

**Me: Ok, let's get started!**

**Nina's POV**

Nina woke up feeling _terrible_. Her throat hurt, she was too hot, and her stomach, legs and head hurt. " Agh..." She groaned. She noticed she was alone in the room. Weird, Amber normally was still asleep. She looked at the alarm clock near her bed and bit back another groan. It was 9:33! She got up and got dressed, moving slowly. Making her way down the staircase, she fell and slid down the last few steps. " Aaagghh!" she screamed as she fell and landed with a thump. Everyone came running out of the dining room to the staircase. Fabian asked, " Nina, are you okay?" " No..." Nina moaned as she tried to stand, but fell down again because her legs were too weak. " Here, let me help you." Fabian said, picking Nina up bridal style and carrying her to the couch. " Thanks, Fabia-" She started to say, but was cut off by a flurry of coughing. Trudy went to the kitchen and came back with a thermometer. " Here, sweetie. Let me take your temperature." Trudy said as she put the thermometer in Nina's mouth. " Oh, dear. 40.9 Celsius. You have to stay here today, sweet." Nina laid back against one of the pillows and coughed a bit more. " It's a good thing we don't have school today." Fabian said as he brought her a cool washcloth and laid it on her forehead. Everyone but Fabian left to go finish breakfast. "Fabian..go...eat." Nina said, struggling to sit up. Fabian laid her back down. " Lay down, Nina. I'll be right back." He said, going into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with his unfinished plate and another for Nina. He put some scrambled eggs on a fork and tried to get Nina to eat some, but she refused. " Not...hungry." She managed to mutter, turning her head. " Come on, Nina, you have to eat something." Fabian said. " No.. trashcan.." Nina said, turning green. Fabian's eyes widened as he ran to get the trashcan. A few moments later, Nina was throwing up anything she'd had yesterday. She wiped her mouth and drank a sip of the water Fabian handed her. "Thanks.." Nina said, lying back down on the pillows Fabian had gotten for her. " It's no problem." Fabian replied, getting up and stretching. " Fabian...go. I'm...fine." Nina said slowly, falling asleep. Fabian watched her for a moment before replying, " I sure hope so.", kissing her forehead, and going to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Fabian, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Fabian: I'm busy!**

**Me: So no health elixir then?**

**Fabian: WHAT! Hugz Kissez doesn't own HOA! Now give!**

**Me: Here, catch!**

**Fabian: *misses and bottle smashes* NO!**

**Me: Whoops...**

**Nina's POV**

When I woke up, Fabian was playing his guitar on the couch beside me, I had a terrible headache, and the room was spinning. I quickly reached for the trashcan next to the couch and threw up. Fabian looked up. " Nina! You're awake!" He said. " Why? It's not... big...deal..." I said, looking at him quizzically. " It is if you've been asleep an entire day. It's Sunday now." " What!" I said. " Can't...sleep...that...long." I pushed up off the couch and used the arm as support. "So...dizzy..." I said before collapsing and passing out. I saw Senkhara's face, saying, " Find the Amulet of Ra, or die!" and a dim voice that sounded like Fabian's, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly I jolted back to consciousness. I felt someone carrying me, and I looked up. " Nina! How do you feel?" Fabian said, looking down at me. " Dizzy... headache...stomach...legs.." I managed to get out. Fabian carried me upstairs to my room and laid me on my bed. " We called a doctor. He should be here in a few minutes." Doctor! No! No one knew that I was afraid of doctors. I don't know why, but ever since I was a kid, doctors had scared me. " No...doctor..." I said before coughing violently. " Nina, you need a doctor. He's the only one who can make you feel better right now." I don't know why, but I told him my fear. " Scared...doctor.." Fabian looked down at me and brushed a bit of my hair off my face. " I'll be right beside you the whole time." That made me feel better. " P-prom...ise...?" I choked out. " I promise." Fabian said, stroking my hair. I scooted over and patted the bed beside me. " Sit." Fabian sat down. " Senk...hara...Amulet...of...Ra...die." I said slowly. " What?" Fabian said, then looked regretful, like he wished he hadn't said it. " Find...Amulet...or...I...die." I repeated. Fabian grabbed a pencil and piece of paper and scribbled something down. " Amber!" He called. A few seconds later, Amber appeared. " Get Sibuna. We have an amulet to find."

**Looks like Nina's getting worse! Will Sibuna find the amulet in time? Review to find out faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Previously: Senkhara tells Nina that she(meaning Nina, not Senkhara) will die if they don't find the Amulet of Ra.**

**Nina's POV**

Once Sibuna was settled in my room(we were going to go up to the attic but I felt like if someone tried to carry me up there, I'd throw up again) Fabian explained what happened. " I Googled Amulet of Ra and it came up with this." Fabian showed everyone the webpage on his laptop.

It read, 'The Amulet of Ra was a sacred amulet used by Egyptian pharaohs in a ceremony that was supposed to give them a health blessing. It was rumored to be created by the sun god himself, as a reward for the first pharaoh's kindness and good judgment. The Amulet was lost sometime around Thutmose 2, and it's location has never been found, although it is believed to have somehow made it's way into England.'.

" Well, we could sure use some health blessings right now." Mara said. " I'll check the library for anything on where the Amulet could be located."

" And I'll keep checking my laptop for anything else-" Fabian started to say, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

" Come in!" Amber said as a tall man with fair skin, black hair, and glasses walked in dressed in a white lab coat, jeans, and a T-shirt that had a picture of a stick figure wearing a stethoscope. He was carrying a large black bag. I started shaking a bit. " Hello, I'm Dr. Peterson, I'm looking for Nina Martin?" he said. " I was told she was in here."

I raised my hand a bit, sat up(with help from Fabian) and weakly said, " Hi." I moved a bit closer to Fabian, and he took my hand in his.

" Hello, Miss Martin. I must ask everyone to step out of the room."

" Ok, we'll leave now." Mara said, glancing at the others.

" Feel better, Neens!" Amber said as she walked out the door. Fabian paused a moment.

" Could...he...stay?" I asked feebly.

" Of course, if you are both comfortable."

" I'll stay." Fabian said quickly.

" Ok then, let's begin." the doctor said, pulling a stethoscope out of his bag. When he slid it under my shirt, I shivered and gripped Fabian's hand a bit tighter. The doctor asked, " So, Nina, what symptoms have you been experiencing? Dry throat, nausea, pain in your abdomen, stomach, or legs, fatigue, fever, chills, weakness or dizziness?" I nodded yes. " All of them? Well, that's highly unusual." Pulling the stethoscope out from under my stomach, he said, " Your heart rate is a bit fast, but not enough to really have to worry about." He put the stethoscope back in his bag and came back out with a thermometer. " Open your mouth, please, my dear." He put the thermometer in my mouth and waited a few seconds, then pulled it out and examined it. " Hmm... 41.94 Celsius. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in bed until that fever goes away. Maybe this nice lad could bring your schoolwork up for you?"

Fabian and I both blushed. The doctor took my blood pressure, and did other doctor type things(** I have absolutely no idea what else a doctor would do**) and then packed up.

" I think this is just an extreme case of Jamural's Syndrome.( **Which is a totally made up disease, btw**) All you need is some bed rest, and calm. Don't get stressed, and you will lose use of your legs, but only until the disease ends, which should be about a week. No school, but your friends can visit you in your room, and don't get out of bed unless it's absolutely necessary. Call me if anything serious happens, and get well soon!" the doctor said, walking out. After he was gone, Fabian hugged me.

" There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I shook my head yes while clutching him tighter, still quivering, and buried my head in his chest. He stroked my head. Eventually, I pulled away, but didn't stop shaking. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I laid back down, and thought about what Senkhara had said. I didn't want to die, but I might. Oh, I _hate _being the Chosen One. I sighed, snuggled down on my pillow, and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I was six years old again, watching T.V. and waiting for my parents to come home from the store, when I heard a knock at the door. I got the stool from under the sink and dragged it to the door so I could look through the peephole like Mommy and Daddy taught me to do. I saw my Gran standing in front of the door, so I opened it. _

_" Hi Gran!" I said, before noticing she looked worried. " What's wrong?"_

_ " Your parents are at the hospital, dear. They were in a car crash. We're going to go see them. Go get your rain things on."_

_ I ran upstairs and shoved my feet into my rain boots, shrugged on my coat, and plopped my hat on my head. Then I dashed back to Gran, and we got in her car. I loved Gran's car, an old yellow VW_ _bug_.(**like Emma's from Once Upon A Time. Look it up!)**_ It was always warm, and made me feel safe. I calmed down automatically, even though I was still worried about my parents._

_ When we got to the hospital, I held Gran's hand all the way down to the room my parents were in, room 506B. When I saw my parents, I started to cry. They were in hospital beds against the wall, side by side. _

_Mom's long brown hair was plastered to her face, and she had a big white bandage wrapped around her forehead. Cuts and bruises were all over her fair skin, and she was white as a sheet. _

_Dad's black hair was messy and tangled. His right arm and leg were in thick white casts, and he had more cuts and bruises than Mom._

_ I ran up to them and grabbed their hands. They felt cold and clammy. I heard loud beeping, and then was rushed out of the room as doctors ran in with pointy tools and big black bags. Gran picked me up and held me close to her chest as tears rolled down our faces. From inside the room, we heard two long beeps, then silence._

_ The doctors came out and one of them said, " We did all we could." _

_Gran moaned and wept harder. I took a moment longer to understand, then I realized what he meant. My parents were dead. I buried my face in Gran's chest and sobbed. I hated doctors for not trying harder to save my parents. I hated cars for putting my parents in the hospital in the first place. I even hated my parents for dying. But then I realized that even if I hated things for the rest of my life, I couldn't bring my parents back. So I stopped hating. I just cried. I cried, and cried, and cried._

_End of Dream_

I woke up to Fabian shaking me. " Nina? Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." I buried myself in Fabian's shirt and cried. I hated that dream. After my parents died, I had that dream, no _nightmare_, every time I went to sleep until I was 10. After that, I'd only had it occasionally, but it was always the same. I was little again, reliving the moment when my parents died.

" Nina, you're okay. It was just a dream." Fabian said as he stroked my back, soothing me.

I shook my head no and removed my head from his now wet shirt. " No, it wasn't a dream!" I sobbed.

" What was it about?"

" M-my parents."

" Oh, Nina." Fabian said, hugging me tight to his chest. It was then I realized that I was freezing. I snuggled closer to Fabian, enjoying his warmth. He stroked my hair, lulling me back to sleep, but right before I slipped into sleep, I heard him whisper, ever so quietly, " I love you, Nina."

_I love you too_, I thought, and then fell asleep.


End file.
